Sobreviviendo al infierno
by Supagaru
Summary: En el imperio saiyajin, nace una pequeña que será escencial para la vida del príncipe, la cual lo llevará a vivir aventuras, y cambiará un poco la historia. Estos dos saiyajines sufrirán al tener que vivir en la nave de Freezer, junto a dos soldados, conquistando planetas sólo para beneficio de aquel que les había quitado su vida e inocencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que todo, quiero decirles que este fic lo he pensado hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo y que nunca lo había comenzado a escribir por el simple hecho de que soy totalmente floja. Este fic trata sobre qué pasaría si Vegeta hubiese tenido una hermana, me habría encantado este personaje por el hecho de que sería igual que Vegeta, auto proclamándose princesa saiyajin como él, y también, porque nunca vi una mujer trabajando con Freezer, así que decidí cambiar un poquitito la historia, espero y les guste.**

*Año 737*

Una copa se sacudía de un lado hacia otro, vertiendo un poco del líquido sobre el suelo. Freezer, miraba desde su nave aquel planeta que se encontraba frente a él, y al que les esperaba un terrible futuro. Las puertas se abrieron y aparecieron en ellas sus más fieles soldados, aquellos cuyos nombres eran Zarbon y Dodoria. Se situaron cada uno a un lado de aquel lagarto, que seguía moviendo aquella copa, a la cual ya le quedaba poco de la sustancia que contenía anteriormente. El hombre de piel verde se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-Gran Freezer, nos enteramos que la princesa ha nacido hace no mucho, y que se encuentra junto a otros mocosos de 'clase alta'

-Ya veo, ¿cuál es el registro de su poder? –habló el sujeto que no dejaba de admirar la 'belleza' del planeta frente a él… ''Vegita'' pensó, aquel nombre que el encontraba estúpido, al igual que aquel que se hacía llamar el rey, y su estúpido mocoso, el príncipe, el niño arrogante que se sentía superior y su ego era más grande que el soldado que tenía como sombra ''estúpidos saiyajines''.

-Según nos han informado, está aproximadamente entre 500 y 800. –saltó diciendo aquel sujeto rosado, que se encontraba al otro lado de Freezer.

-No está mal para ser una mujer…

Mientras, en aquel lugar que el sujeto verde mencionó, se encontraba el pequeño príncipe, de tan sólo cinco años aproximándose a un lugar que tenía una gran puerta y en el que sólo podían entrar personas de la realeza.  
Abrió la puerta y con sumo cuidado entró. Esa no era su actitud, pero quería conocer a aquella pequeña que suponía era su hermana, la curiosidad lo estaba comiendo lentamente.

Observó atentamente la habitación, percatándose de que no hubiera nadie más, y sólo él se encontrara ahí, ya que para él, sería vergonzoso que sus padres lo encontraran mirando a su recientemente nacida hermana.  
El príncipe se acercó a aquel lugar donde se encontraba su hermana, y levitando levemente, la miró fijamente. Se percató de que estaba despierta, mirándolo con unos ojos grandemente abiertos, muy parecidos a los de su madre. Sí, su hermana tenía un gran parecido a su madre en cuanto a su belleza, pero también a su padre, quizás no físicamente, pero, quien sabe, a lo mejor, cuando sea mayor, ella podría tener cierto parecido a su padre, el Gran Rey Vegeta…  
Vegeta, que se mantenía levitando, cruzó sus piernas, mientras agitaba levemente su cola. Se fijó en su hermana, que mantenía su cola de una forma muy graciosa, era como un espiral, y se movía sin dejar de mantenerse de esa forma. El príncipe esbozó una sonrisa, quizás, compartir con una hermana no sería tan poco divertido, tendría algo especial.

Se acercó más hacia su hermana, quedando apoyado en el barandal del lugar donde se encontraba esta. Frunció su seño al ver que su hermana no le tomaba atención, si no que se divertía mientras miraba su cola moverse. Luego de unos segundos, ella lo miró, y al igual que él, frunció su seño. Vegeta, rápidamente se percató de esto, y sonrió levemente, sí, en algo se parecía a su padre. La pequeña seguía mirándolo fijamente, aún con esa expresión típica de su familia. Su hermano no pasó ese detalle desapercibido y la miró con una cara que demostraba duda. La bebé intensificó su mirada, y gruñendo. El muchacho a su lado volvió a sonreír, aquella mocosa si era digna de ser su hermana, la princesa saiyajin, 'Veeg' _(aclaro, se me ocurrió este nombre porque Vegeta tiene un nombre que significa Vegetal, lo que en inglés sería Vegetable y su hermano, se llama Tarble, que es la parte final de la palabra, y 'Veeg' se me ocurrió pensando en que Vege + table= Vegetable, sólo moviendo una parte de las letras, y sí, quizás no sea muy original, pero no se me ocurrió otro xD)._  
Vegeta acercó su cola hacia la pequeña, con una expresión divertida, mientras ella seguía enojada. Ella, con sus pequeñas manos, tomó la cola de su hermano, y jaló de ella, recibiendo un gruñido y un pequeño grito de parte de este. Ella sonrió y soltó su cola, para así reír de una manera típica de los bebés. Él, por otro lado, se había enojado, la mocosa se había enojado por nada y para ser feliz, deseaba verlo sufrir.

No se lo iba a permitir, menos siendo un bebé, que era una hembra, y sobre todo, su hermana. Tomó la cola de esta, manteniéndola de cabeza, frente a su cara, que mostraba que no estaba nada contento con ella. Su hermana la miró con gran curiosidad, cuando sintió un gran dolor en su cola, dejando escapar lágrimas fuertemente, que por primera vez desde que había llegado su molestoso hermano había derramado. Su grito se hizo cada vez más fuerte, llamando la atención de los soldados que recientemente habían sido mandados a custodiar la puerta de la habitación.  
Uno de ellos, el primero en reaccionar, tomó su rastreador, avisándole a la reina que algo pasaba con su bebé. En unos instantes, la reina se encontraba entrando a la habitación, con una muestra de que no estaba nada contenta con quien había hecho llorar a su pequeña. Más fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró que quien había osado molestar a su hija, no era nada más ni nada menos que su otro hijo, Vegeta. El, recién se había percatado de la presencia de su madre, y rápidamente dejó a Veeg en su cuna, donde debería estar. Se giró rápidamente y apoyó sus pies en el piso. Su madre lo miró con una cara entre molestia, curiosidad, enojo y muchos otros sentimientos.

-Vegeta, ¿has venido acá simplemente para molestar a tu hermana? –dijo la reina con furia.

El príncipe la miró confundido y enojado, pero sin demostrar lo último -¡Claro que no, madre!, sólo he venido para poder conocerla y… -no pudo terminar ya que su madre lo interrumpió.

-¿Sí?, entonces, exijo que me expliques por qué estaba llorando, y por qué la mantenías de cabeza –dicho esto, se acercó a la cuna y tomó a la pequeña en brazos, que había parado de llorar con tan sólo el contacto de su madre hacia ella.

-Ella fue la que comenzó, estrujó mi cola como si no hubiera mañana, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿que me quede como idiota viendo como ella ríe por verme sufrir? –esto último lo dijo con un gruñido

-¡Vegeta!, ¡es un bebé!, debes tener cuidado, si vuelvo a verte así, juro que te daré el peor de los castigos –dijo ella con una mirada retadora- ahora, me iré a descansar, no quiero volver y encontrarla llorando de nuevo, así que te harás cargo tú de ella.

-¿Pero, y mis entrenamientos? –no fue escuchado por su madre, ya que cuando él dijo esto, ella ya se había retirado.

Vegeta se quedó mirando con furia a su hermana, le había arruinado sus planes… Luego de pensar un rato, el príncipe pensó que quizás no era necesario que el la cuidara... ¿Para algo estaba Nappa, no?

**He comenzado a escribir mi primer fic, eso quiere decir que soy principiante. Me gustaría que alguien me pueda ayudar, por favor, ya que hay veces en que se me van las ideas, o queda ridículo. Por favor, quien desee ayudarme, que sea creativo, me mande un mensaje privado, por favor, gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, les traigo un nuevo cap, sí, se que es corto, pero no soy de escribir mucho. Espero entiendan, y eso, ahora, lean.**

* * *

El rastreador comenzó a sonar, Vegeta lo tomó y lo ubicó sobre su ojo izquierdo. Lo encendió y apretó el botón para poder responder.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vegeta?, me he enterado de la noticias, felicidades para tu familia. –Aquel sujeto dijo esto con mucho sarcasmo.

-¡Gran Freezer! –Exclamó con asombro, ¿por qué ese lagarto lo felicitaría?, debe de ser alguno de sus estúpidos planes… -eh, sí, muchas gracias, supongo.

-¿Supones?, bueno, no me importa. Quiero que vengas en este instante, tengo algo bueno para ti. –dicho esto, el lagarto cortó la comunicación y llamó a sus _fieles_ soldados.

**Vegeta POV.**

¿Freezer?, ¿necesitarme a mí?, ¿ahora qué sigue?, ¿Radditz como súper saiyajin?, la verdad, me parece muy extraño, siempre que me necesita, me dice que es para una misión, pero, nunca, nunca, me había llamado para algo _especial_.

Me dirigía hacia la salida, cuando escuché a Veeg moverse, y recordé que tenía que cuidarla, ¡RAYOS!, ¿dónde estaba un soldado cuando se necesitaba?

No tenía otra opción, así que la llevaría junto a él. Gran decisión, ya que el pequeño príncipe no sabía lo que le esperaría si decidía dejarla ahí.

Se acercó al lugar donde reposaba su hermana, se veía tan inocente, pero él ya sabía y había comprobado al 100% que no lo era. Si es así ahora, siendo un bebé de apenas unas horas, ¿cómo sería dentro de varios años?, no se lo podía imaginar. Tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, lo que provocó que esta despertara y sonriera, Vegeta, instintivamente, le correspondió. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ni él lo sabía.

Ahora sí, se dirigió a la puerta, tratando ser lo más discreto posible, no le gustaría que alguien lo viera escapando del castillo junto a una pequeña mocosa. Recordó que los soldados todavía estaban en la puerta, así que dejó a su hermana sentada en el piso, y abrió la puerta. Con gran velocidad, desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de uno de ellos, dándole un golpe que si bien no lo había matado, lo dejaría inconsciente durante varias horas. Rápidamente, volvió a desaparecer y aparecer a un lado del otro soldado, e hizo lo mismo que con el anterior.

Vegeta divisó a lo lejos (no mucho) una manta negra, lo cual le serviría para lograr salir a escondidas, discreta y rápidamente la tomó de su lugar, revisando si nadie lo había visto, ya que si lo habían hecho, no tenía problema en mancharse las manos.

Se cubrió con la manta, e hizo unos pequeños espacios, para poder ver tras ella. Cargó a su hermana y la cubrió también. Cerró la puerta que anteriormente había dejado abierta, y con sigilo se dirigió a un escondite que sólo conocía su familia. Era una puerta tras el trono real, que nunca nadie había tenido tanta curiosidad para inspeccionarla.

Volvió a mirar hacia sus lados, detrás y adelante, y como no había nadie, salió por la pequeña puerta. Esta, daba paso hacia una sala que hace mucho tiempo su padre había ordenado construir, que constaba de una cantidad de naves de emergencia, o cuando alguien deseaba salir discretamente. Vegeta se dirigió a la primera nave que divisó, y entró. Se quitó la manta, y la dejó tirada por ahí.

Apretó unos botones, y escribió las coordenadas específicas de la nave de Freezer, que si bien no se encontraba muy lejos, estaba por sobre el planeta, lo que significaba que él no podría respirar ahí, y menos su pequeña hermana. Un tipo de puerta se abrió en el techo, permitiendo a la nave despegar, y con gran velocidad, esta llegó a las afueras de la nave del gran tirano.

Al detectar la nave real a las afueras de la nave de Freezer, se activaron los sistemas, permitiendo a la pequeña y redonda nave poder entrar.

Vegeta salió junto a su hermana en brazos, y rápidamente, se dirigió hacia su habitación (Vegeta tenía una habitación en la nave de Freezer, ya que este algunas veces lo llevaba a misiones), dejaría a su hermana ahí, no la arriesgaría a ningún peligro. Y no por el hecho de que le agrade, si no, porque había hecho una promesa con su madre, la persona que más amaba y admiraba, y no podía si no cumplirla, una promesa real, no se puede dejar así como así.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó a la pequeña recostada en su cama, y la cubrió con algunas sábanas. El pequeño príncipe ya estaba a poco de salir, cuando su hermana se pone a reír sin razón alguna.

Él pensó que no sería seguro dejar a su hermana consiente ahí, ya que en cualquier momento podría cometer una locura, llamar la atención con sus gritos, o simplemente, alguien podría entrar y verla, así que, caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, mientras que ésta pensaba que iría a _jugar_, él le dio un muy suave golpe en la nuca, que la durmió al instante. La cubrió con más sábanas y tiró algo de ropa que había por ahí, con tal de que no se vea, pero siempre procurando que pueda respirar.

Ahora sí, él podía salir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, ¿Freezer se enfadaría si _su mono preferido_ llegaba tarde?, no lo sabía. Rápidamente y sin complicaciones se dirigió camino a su _reunión _con el lagarto, pero mientras caminaba, encontró a Nappa, que iba en el mismo camino que él, _''supongo que a este idiota lo llamaron también'' _pensaba el pequeño príncipe.

Las grandes y metálicas puertas se abrieron, dando paso a dos sujetos con cola, uno, que era demasiado alto, y con algunos pocos cabellos en la cabeza, acompañados de bigotes en su cara, y otro que tan sólo era un niño, con el pelo como flama **_(N.A: niño vela, jaja xD, no.)_**, una capa y un traje de lycra acompañado por una armadura con un extraño símbolo, que representaba a la casa real de Vegetasei.

Por otro lado, en el otro extremo de la gran sala, se encontraba un sujeto muy mencionado anteriormente, con apariencia de lagarto, acompañado de algunas peculiares características, en su cabeza, con dos grandes y firmes cuernos, y una sonrisa que podía congelar a cualquiera. A sus lados se encontraban, un sujeto rosado, con púas en la cabeza, orejas en punta, y el contorno de sus ojos y labios eran de un fuerte color morado. Al otro lado, se encontraba un sujeto de piel celeste, muy claro por cierto, cabello largo, amarrado en una trenza, en un color verde, y con un rostro que tenía una belleza muy especial, aunque un poco afeminada.

Freezer tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa, la que nunca le faltaba, y nunca dejaba, para luego decir:

-Se han tardado, monos.

-Lo sentimos, Gran Freezer, pero no encontraba a Vegeta por ningún lado, así que, pensé que vendría solo hasta acá, y decidí venir lo antes posible. –dijo el sujeto calvo, cuyo nombre era Nappa.

-Ay, Vegeta, siempre complicando las cosas, ¿cuándo aprenderás? –el tirano expresó estas palabras con un tono burlesco, para luego decir –pero por ahora, eso no es lo importante. Quiero que vayan mañana a primera hora a conquistar un planeta, que se encuentra a 5 horas de acá. Se quedarán toda la noche aquí, así que no se compliquen.

Vegeta encontró esto muy raro, ¿desde cuándo Freezer lo trataba bien?, ¿acaso estaría enfermo?, ¿habrá encontrado pareja?, ¿se le pasó su periodo que creía interminable?, no lo sabía, pero no dejaba de encontrar extraño el comportamiento de su superior.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustada, y como ya dije, son sh*t por ser tan cortos D':, pero es lo que hay. Me gustaría que me dejen reviews, críticas, o algo, para saber si les está gustando o ki ondi xD. Adiós 3.**


End file.
